


Casanova

by microwave



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pansexual Thor, Playboy Thor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

听说老板的儿子——对，就是那个绝世Alpha——又换助理啦。这才过了半年就换第几个了？三个还是四个？

索尔·奥丁森这个人啊，和他爹一点也不像，没什么能耐，除了长得好看一无是处，听说脑子还不太好使，家到公司这点路都能走丢。

都这样了奥丁都还不放弃这个傻儿子。人也没指望他能干出什么事业了，天天准时来办公室坐着就行。

索尔·奥丁森在公司不做正经事，倒是把其他员工搞得苦不堪言。没别的原因，就是这位alpha的信息素强烈到堪称医学奇迹，说是人形春药也不为过，就连对信息素不敏感的beta人群也无法幸免。这不前两天前台的beta小姑娘忘了用抑制剂，结果在索尔进门的时候直接整个人直挺挺昏倒在地。

更可恶的是，这个家伙对现存的所有alpha抑制剂都过敏，于是奥丁只能大手一挥给所有员工发一笔额外的抑制剂补贴。

和索尔·奥丁森几年见不上一面的员工是安全了，但就惨了要整天和他同处一个屋檐下的助理。

一开始助理是索尔·奥丁森自己选的，他自然不会去考虑工作能力，只招漂亮的。结果可想而知，来的都是些一心爬他床以为可以由此嫁入豪门的人。可惜人们低估了索尔·奥丁森，他虽看上去不聪明，却也没人能从他那里骗到那枚婚戒。他从不主动，来勾引的人他来者不拒，乐得开心。他傻乎乎的样子太有迷惑性，要跟人上床的时候有多可爱，拔屌无情的时候就有多可恨。

这样在公司乱搞男女关系不是一点后果也没有，公司几十年经营下来的良好形象都快被他睡没了。工会找麻烦找到要阿斯加德头上长草，公关团队连夜加班，人事部招不到正经员工，奥丁都坐不住了。

奥丁亲自把关给儿子招助理，千挑万选相中了一个男alpha。本以为这样便可以相安无事，没想到奥丁还是低估了儿子不要脸的程度。没过几个月，alpha小哥哥也捂着屁股辞职了。

奥丁怒不可遏，却别无他法。比索尔强或者差不多的alpha，根本不会来给人当助理。

不过只要有钱，再大的问题都不是问题，最终奥丁还是物色到了新的人选。

索尔还没有进办公室，就隐约闻到了一丝清淡的花香。他推开门，只见女人端坐在会客区，黑色长发挽起，戴着快遮掉半张脸的眼镜，穿着呆板无聊的套装。

见他走进来，她大大方方地起身：“您好，我是Jasmine，您的新助理。”

声音倒是挺好听的。

她长得很符合他胃口。索尔心里想着，本以为奥丁肯定不会选漂亮的，没想到送来一个各方面都直击他心灵的人。就算他自己在外面胡搞，也不一定能找到这样令他喜欢的呢——

索尔表面上正襟危坐，其实内心的鸡儿已经硬如擀面杖。他打算明面上正常和她相处，然后偷偷释放信息素，她看上去不是意志力超强的人，估计不到下班时间她就会眼泪汪汪地爬到他身上，求他狠狠操她。

想到这他都快开心得到休息室铺床了，才后知后觉地注意到一件事：她是omega。她个高高的，也不弱小柔软，乍看之下是个beta女人，没想到竟然是omega？！

哦！那不是更好？他可是很久没有操过香甜软糯的omega了。她不苟言笑的脸庞、小心翼翼的表情，索尔只想给她染上情欲。想到那双琥珀色的眸子会如何为自己变得湿漉漉，那套装裙下包裹的修长紧实的双腿要如何缠在自己腰上……那根罪孽深重的alpha阴茎充血肿胀了起来，在西装裤里勒得发疼。不行，马上就要她，越快越好。

她依然毕恭毕敬，一点也不知道上司的肮脏念头。“如果您没有什么事，我就先出去了。”说完她就要转身离去。

“等一下，Lily……呃？是叫Lily对吗？”

她一点也没有生气，“是Jasmine，先生。有什么吩咐吗？”

空气中alpha的信息素突然浓烈了起来，像是柠檬肉桂的香气混合了波本威士忌的味道。然而她不为所动，还是坚定地直视他的眼睛。

我要你脱掉那身可笑的衣服，趴到面前这张办公桌上。

先信息素后语言挑逗，这招屡试不爽。索尔差点就脱口而出了，话到嘴边愣是硬生生吞了回去，就像吞了一颗冰块。倒不是说他忽然良心发现了还是什么，而是Jasmine转身的一刻，她颈部的标记露了出来。

被……被标记了？！索尔内心痛苦地惨叫一声，探头探脑的鸡儿一下子缩了回去。

“先生？”Jasmine依然不明所以。

“没……没事了，你出去吧。”

太苦涩了！这种发现了超级合口味的大餐却不能吃的感觉！索尔仰天长叹一声，苦闷地倒在椅子上。

死老头子这招也太绝了！

关上门的Jasmine也松了好大一口气。

她的雇主、这家集团的总裁奥丁早就给她打过预防针，说他的儿子是个丧心病狂的大色批。好在索尔有少爷脾气，从来不主动对人下手，所以奥丁需要的是一个不被alpha信息素影响的、能老老实实工作的人。

索尔·奥丁森的事迹她略有耳闻，想象中他就是一个猥琐又油腻的傻逼二世祖，说实话她真不太愿意来。可她是个被标记的omega，能有工作做就不错了，可不敢再挑三拣四的。

要知道仅在二十年前，像她这样的omega连独自出门都不可以。多亏时代发展快，如今双omega家庭越来越多，成为社会中不可忽视的力量，omega们这才渐渐多了选择权。有很多omega选择手术去除腺体，到beta和alpha的世界中生存，但是像她一样被标记了还出来讨生活的omega确实少见——一般alpha是不会允许这种事情的。

所以无论如何艰难，Jasmine还是咬牙接受了这份工作。奥丁这人雷厉风行，在alpha世界里都是顶级的强者，不过他居然不歧视她，还把她招进了阿斯加德，像一个亲切的长辈一样对待她。Jasmine很感动，决心一定不辜负他的信任。

第一天上班心情固然忐忑，她还特意穿了能够露出标记的衣服。

所幸索尔·奥丁森和她想象的完全不同，甚至截然相反。他俊美无比，风度翩翩，对人温和有礼，和传闻中的色魔一点也沾不上边。

Jasmine当然明白不能以貌取人，但至少他并不讨人厌，她无需忍着恶心与他相处，这样就足够了。

她的工作，说好听点是助理，其实就是全职保姆。公司里正事也不敢叫索尔·奥丁森负责，所以她只要确保他做好一个合格的吉祥物，在正确的时间出现在适当的场合就可以。

更难的工作是在公司之外：她得安排他的生活起居，必要的时候还得亲自下厨。毕竟对于索尔来说，多一个人在身边就多一份淫乱的风险。酬劳奥丁自然不会少给，只是她就没了自己的生活。

Jasmine都没想到，自己真的能成功坚持一年。

一年下来她自认为对索尔·奥丁森也有了一定的了解。奇怪的是，他好像并没有人们认为的那么傻。

有一次她跟着索尔去“谈生意”，他本来只是作为少东家出面一下罢了，真正和对方谈判的另有他人。

那一天路上出了些意外，公司安排的人无法到场，她本打算和对方道歉把会议延后，没想到索尔制止了她，自顾自和对方商谈了起来。

她在一旁提心吊胆，怕他说出什么无法收场的话，结果却让她目瞪口呆。

索尔就像忽然被商业奇才魂穿了似的，在谈判桌上魅力而自信，话也十分有说服力，到最后竟然以比预期条件好两倍的价格拿下了这桩生意。

从那时候起，Jasmine便留心以另一种眼光看待他。有时候她甚至觉得他是故意装出这幅样子，就只是为了不让他老子开心。

索尔·奥丁森的生活，说来也是简单枯燥。每天上班就在等下班，下班路上翻手机通讯录看看今天约谁。等他到家不久，新鲜不重样的炮友就打扮得漂漂亮亮来按门铃了。有时候是beta，有时候是alpha，大部分时候是女人，偶尔一两次也有男人。有时候安排不当，两个或三个炮友在索尔的豪宅门口尴尬相遇，Jasmine本以为会看到大吵大闹的场面，结果却被索尔微笑着照单全收。

索尔做爱的时候完全没想过要避开她。开玩笑，都在自己家里了，难道还要局限在卧室床上？

Jasmine在厨房里认认真真地做饭，索尔和另外两人就在客厅沙发上纠缠。

两个漂亮的女人争着舔他那根骄傲的alpha鸡巴，一个人迫不及待地坐上去疯狂地骑啊摇啊的时候，另一个人就把腿张得开开的，骑在他的脸上让他用舌头满足自己。这个什么事都做不好的浪荡公子哥，唯独在做爱上很有一套，一心多用同时满足两三个人不在话下。

Jasmine戴着耳机小声哼歌，一边认真切着水果，时不时心里抱怨外面浪叫太大声了，音乐都盖不过。她把洗净切好的果盘端了出去，走到正被插得咿呀乱叫的女人身旁，没忍住下意识的反应，瞥了一眼他们的交合之处。

粗大到吓人的alpha阴茎正一下下地捅进beta女人发红的肉穴之中，每一下都带出更多体液，流得两个人腿间都是盈盈水光，肉体撞击的啪啪声尤其有力，几乎让Jasmine感觉是撞在了自己身上。她不知道自己的耳朵都红了，而被索尔看在了眼里。

她无声无息地把果盘放在桌上正要离去，却被翻身下来的alpha女人拦住了去路。

“你家阿姨挺可爱的嘛。”浑身赤裸的女alpha没有任何羞涩，眼神挑逗地看着Jasmine。

Jasmine不是第一次被索尔的炮友叫阿姨了。虽然她还非常年轻，但是颈间的标记就注定了这是人们唯一会看待她的方式。

金发女alpha站在她面前，高出她半个头，女alpha玩味地打量着Jasmine，说道：“真有趣，我还没有玩过被标记的omega呢。”说着，她抓着Jasmine的头发逼她仰起头，然后对着那水润的红唇狠狠亲了下去。

那感觉好像被野兽撕咬一般。对方一点也没有在怜惜她，Jasmine疼得流出了眼泪，却只敢抓着衣角直立在那儿。

这下索尔看急了，出声呵斥道：“放开她！”

气死人了，他妄想了很久想做不敢做的事，居然被随便一个人得手了？

女alpha根本没有在听，甚至扯开了Jasmine的衬衫，手从领口伸进去玩弄她的乳房。

索尔把骑在身上弹跳得起劲的女beta赶走，上去将女alpha一把拉开。

“请你们走吧。”索尔鸡巴还立着，上面沾满女人的体液，态度却疏离恭敬了起来，明显不给商量的余地。

两个女人也没说什么，捡回了散落一客厅的衣服穿上，手挽手走向了大门，亲密的样子看来要单独找别处继续。

索尔坐在沙发上，对在原地整理内衣和衬衫的Jasmine说道：“你连反抗都不知道反抗？”

“有用吗？反抗只会让我更疼。”

索尔不知道为什么心揪了一下，“过来我看看。”

“我给您拿件衣服穿。”

“不用。”他随便抓了条浴巾盖在下身，“过来。”他拍拍身边的位置。

Jasmine皱了皱眉，有点嫌弃残留了各种不明体液的沙发，心想过一会记得拿消毒剂过来清洗。

“我还有活没干完。”她说。

索尔奈何不了她，只好自己站起来走到她身边，观察了一下她的脸。嘴唇被咬破皮了，又红又肿的。他其实心疼得不行，但是又不好表露，“疼吗？”

她下意识地摸了摸嘴唇，“还好。我会报告给波尔森先生的，应该能算工伤。”

索尔简直哭笑不得。他看她低眉顺眼的样子，心中慢慢是想欺负她的恶气。可是她终究是别的alpha的，如果和他做爱，身体的排异反应恐怕会要了她的命。就算他再想要，也做不出这种事。

“您饿了吗？我做了吃的，在烤箱里。”不等他回应，她就像逃跑似的擅自转身去了厨房。

烤箱门打开，苹果派的香气散发到空气中，牵动了索尔的胃。

切好成小块的苹果派被盛在白色的餐盘里送到他面前。不得不说Jasmine做事特别细心，索尔常常有一种被宠爱到的感觉……就像……就像遥远的记忆里母亲对他的爱护。

“尝尝看，这是我的独家做法。”

索尔叉起一块放入口中。熟悉又陌生的口感从舌尖迷茫开来，几乎让他眩晕，几乎让他哭泣。

——是母亲做的苹果派的味道。

他放下了叉子，几乎要克制不住汹涌复杂的情感，说话也变得大声起来：“你跟谁学的？”

Jasmine吓了一跳，“不喜欢？”

“我问你跟谁学的？”

他似乎很少有这么凶过。

索尔终究是比她强壮很多的alpha，她膝盖发软，心脏狂跳，大脑飞速运转，思考正确的回应方式。

“和一个阿姨。她经常来我在的孤儿院照顾孩子，教我们读书写字画画唱歌，而我和她学了烹饪。”

“我知道了。”

索尔记忆中的母亲的确很喜欢孩子。如果她知道自己如今变成了这样，或许也会很失望吧？

他的眼光又静静地扫视了Jasmine。这个和她名字一样的omega，继承的似乎不止是母亲的厨艺，还有很多很多。她的秀发，她的眼神，她的温婉善良，甚至她的倔强，好像都通过这个名叫Jasmine的女孩存活了下来。他无法再克制自己了，他想要拥有她，就好像只有她才能给他意识深处那种被爱的感觉。

为什么偏偏是她？她已经有alpha了——无论那是谁，那个该下地狱的家伙。

索尔没有见过她的alpha，也从没有听她提过。那个人就像是一团虚无的黑影，让他嫉妒让他恨，却也只能一拳打在空气上。

“你每天花这么多时间在我身上，你的丈夫就没有意见吗？”索尔尽量让自己声音不要酸溜溜的。

Jasmine猛烈地摇了摇头，“不是您想的那样。”

“你为什么不在家好好待着？！”索尔知道自己听起来就像个自大的混蛋，一点也没有尊重。但是他控制不住了，他无法打败那个黑影，就只能把气撒在她身上。

她为什么要在他面前晃来晃去？她为什么要关心他？她知不知道她可以随时毁了他？

Jasmine愣了几秒钟，才再次摇头，“生活……其实挺不容易的。”她垂下眼帘，大概是觉得和索尔说这个就是对牛弹琴。

“明天开始你别再来了。”索尔强忍着心里的绞痛说道。

“为什么？我做得不好吗？”

就是因为做得太好了。但是这是什么可笑的理由？

“没有为什么，我不想再看见你了。”

Jasmine深吸一口气。可恶的有钱有势的混蛋alpha，随随便便就可以把人像物品一样玩弄。这份工作从来就不容易，看在奥丁的面子上，忍一忍。

“您和您父亲说吧，毕竟他才是雇我的人。”她抛下了这句话。


	2. Chapter 2

索尔后悔说出的每一句话。他本以为她会有尊严地离开，消失在他的世界里，没想到第二天她又准时出现在门口来接他去上班，她精神很好就像什么事都没发生过。

“早上好，先生。”

索尔点了点头，没说话。

上班期间他依然心神不宁，Jasmine总在他眼前晃悠。他干脆什么也不干了，就专心跟着她看看她都在干什么。

她做的几乎都是跑腿的活，把这个复印一下把那个递一下，看似容易但是十分磨人，很难想象她下班之后还要送他回家然后为他做饭。

她的精力难道是无限的吗？更别说她回家可能还要应付丈夫了。

想到这里索尔又觉得不是滋味。

Jasmine抱着文件夹走进了奥丁的办公室，索尔就在能看到门的地方远远守着。

五分钟过去了，十分钟过去了，她还没有出来。

谈什么事要这么久？多半和自己有关吧。

索尔百无聊赖地掏出手机，发短信问其他的纨绔公子有没有omega女孩可以介绍一下。

由于体质关系，风月场所大多数是beta和少数的omega男，omega女孩就和珍宝一样稀缺，不过他不在乎，只要有钱什么都可以办得到。

不多时，对方果然发来了一行地址和一张照片，图上的女孩娇小性感，和Jasmine一点也不像，不过他也不打算挑剔了。

这时候Jasmine终于出来了。她脸色苍白，头发有些散乱，眼睛也红肿着。他赶紧收了手机追上去。

“等会我要去XX俱乐部。”

“好。”

Jasmine像往常一样目送索尔进了娱乐会所。她等在车里，打开了收音机，听着广播里传来的六零年代的歌曲，闭上眼放空自己。

放空不了。脑子里都是索尔·奥丁森。

他是个混蛋，他也是个小太阳。Jasmine的这一生，很少觉得自己重要，也很少有人把她当回事。唯独索尔，这个令人恨得牙痒痒的富家公子，他需要她、尊重她。像她这种杂草一样的人，接受了人家一点微不足道的善意，就会感激到恨不得把命都送给他。

无数次在路灯下等待着索尔和别人寻欢作乐完毕，她却一点也不嫉妒。“嫉妒”适用于本有资格得到，却被别人抢了去的情况。而从来没有过资格的人，要如何去嫉妒呢？

索尔找到了那位omega女孩。他都快不记得上一次和omega做爱是什么时候了，也许这是他痴恋着Jasmine的原因之一。

对，也许他只是馋omega女孩了。Omega女孩有得是，他何必偏偏惦记一个有主的？

娇小的omega女孩埋头在他腿间，努力吮吸着他的阴茎。他从繁杂的思绪中挣脱出来，尽量投入到眼下的性事中。

女孩很专业，技术上挑不出一点毛病，他很快就硬得发疼，时刻准备冲刺了。女孩起身，让他到床上躺好，她则是绕了一小圈，顺手把窗户关上了。

“下雨了。”见英俊的客人正盯着自己，omega女孩解释了一句。

“下雨了？”他重复了一遍。很快雨声就大了起来，水滴噼里啪啦打在窗户上，无需再反复验证。

索尔跳了起来，跑到窗边，打开了窗户将上半身探出阳台，冰冷的雨滴砸在他赤裸的上身，他却像没注意到似的。

终于，他看到了。他的车依然停在路边，车灯还没有熄灭，却被雨幕扭曲看得不真切。

索尔默默关上窗，走回到了床边。女孩先躺上了床，腿呈大字型向他分开，把花芯直接暴露在他眼前。她用手揉按着阴蒂，为自己的身体容纳客人的大家伙做准备。她微微发出的呻吟和勾人的眼神都是专门练习过的，让她的自慰表演更加性感诱人。

“你叫什么名字？”索尔看着她，眼神意外的深沉。

“您想要我叫什么名字？”干这行的个个是人精，不会看不出他的心思并不在这里，想必也是为情所困的可怜人。

“Jasmine。”他慢慢读出这个名字，“我要叫你Jasmine。”

“好，先生，今晚我就是你的Jasmine。”

她翻了个身，将臀部高高抬起，用湿润的阴穴去蹭男人完全勃起的巨物。他的大手急不可耐地抓住她乱动的小屁股，另一手扶着阴茎就推了进去。

Omega的身体果然天生就是为此而造的，小穴里面层层叠叠，从四面八方紧紧挤压包裹着他，就连稍微动一下他都要爽到直接泄出来。他把女孩按进床垫，前后运动起臀部，开始一次比一次更深的刺入。

太舒服了。他闭上眼睛想象插着的人是Jasmine，然后便失去了理智。他猛烈的攻势让女孩连什么技巧都忘了，就只会用双手掰开自己穴口以求他操得更加畅快。

他只肯从背后干她，也许是这样更好在脑中替换身下之人的脸。他整个人压在她身上，手从前面掐着她脖子，全身力量却好像集中在交合的那一处。他抽插得越来越快，直到高潮的那一刻，他流着泪埋头在她颈后，轻声呢喃着那个名字：“Jasmine……Jasmine……我爱你……”

高潮的余韵逐渐退去，他清醒之后也觉得后怕。他在床上什么淫言浪语都说过，唯独没有讲过“我爱你”。而且那不是他控制得了的，是剧烈的性高潮从他心海深处冲刷出了那句话。

穿戴整齐之后，他留了比预先谈好的价格多很多的钞票在床头，很难得地俯下身吻了她，没有什么情欲的色彩，更像是一种感谢。

索尔穿过大雨，一路小跑到了车边。车熄了火，里面没人。他见此，心瞬间凉了半截。

他拿出手机打电话，雨水落在屏幕上，点都点不中她的名字。终于拨出了号码，却没有人接听。

这么大的雨，她能跑哪去呢？索尔一边反复拨打电话，一边在雨中张望着。不远处有一家便利店，招牌的霓虹灯颜色被雨糊成了一团。

索尔跑了过去。便利店里只有一个店员在前台。

“晚上好。请问刚刚有一个omega女人来过吗？黑头发……”索尔发现自己毫不犹豫地在胸口处比划了一下，好像想象过无数次她靠在这里的样子，“……大概到我这里这么高。”

“穿着西装是吗？”

“对！”

“她十几分钟前来买了一瓶水。发生什么事了吗？”

“没什么。你记得她往什么方向去了吗？”

店员指了一个方向。

索尔拿着手机，再一次冲入雨中。他不敢走得太快，也不敢走得太慢，大雨让街道失去了原本的样子，多了无数嘈杂难以分辨的声音。他不断地打着电话，终于在接近一条巷子的时候，听到了几乎被雨声掩盖住的iPhone自带铃声。

他不假思索地加快了脚步。一拐进巷子，他就见到微弱的光线之中，有个人影倒在垃圾和杂物堆之间。

“不，不……”血瞬间凉了。他脑子里一片空白，整个人飞扑过去。

那正是Jasmine。她脸朝下躺着，衣衫不整，被雨水和脏水浸湿，裤子被扒掉了一半，更可怕的是头上有个狰狞的伤痕，血都快被雨水冲干净了。

“Jasmine，醒醒，醒醒。”他把昏迷的omega女孩抱在怀中，试探着她的鼻息，试图把她唤醒，“求求你……求你不要这样对我。对不起……都是我的错……”

“嗯……？”Jasmine还真的被他摇醒了，“……是先生吗？”

“是，是我。对不起，你坚持住，我马上带你去医院。”

“啊……记得和波尔森先生讲，这要给我算工伤……”

索尔的眼泪化在雨水之中，“知道了。”

到医院清理了伤口，缝了针，又做了全身体检。结果还好没有什么大碍，就是有些轻微脑震荡。问她发生了什么她也说不清，只记得从便利店出来就挨了一下，有个人拖着她走了一段。估计是什么醉鬼见色起意，裤子都给人扒一半发现这是被标记的omega便吓跑了，毕竟强奸和杀人还是有些区别的。

Jasmine躺在病床睡了过去，索尔就在一旁守着。不一会，医生走了进来，说要和他谈一谈。

“您得对您的omega好一点，如果您真的不想要她，就带她来做去除标记手术，不然这样对她身体不好。”

“你在说什么？”索尔明白他被当作Jasmine的alpha了，但是依然无法理解医生的意思。

“您需要增加一些健康常识了。您的omega信息素在体内累积过多，一定是很久没有解决这方面的需要了。您标记了她，她只能被您诱导发情，建议至少一到两个月一次，不然久而久之她身体会垮掉的。”

“明白了，谢谢医生。”

索尔不自觉地攥紧了拳头。天下怎么会有这么不负责任的alpha，居然连最基本的发情期都不给她解决，这不是要害死她吗？

想到这，他气到都头昏了，恨不得现在马上找到Jasmine的alpha然后揍一顿。

天亮之后，索尔把稍微恢复的Jasmine安安稳稳地送到了家楼下。

“谢谢老板。”Jasmine虚弱一笑。

“不请我上去喝杯茶吗？”

“这……好像不太好。”

“有什么不好的？正好我也有话想和你丈夫谈谈。”

Jasmine沉默了半晌，“您误会了，我没有结婚。”

没有结婚？没有结婚就被标记的omega？事情越来越奇怪了。

看着索尔的表情，她继续说：“我知道，这种事说出来只会让您更加看不起我。”

“不，我没有看不起你。”

索尔其实心情也很复杂，不知道是该生气还是开心。在这个世界，未婚就被标记的omega和妓女差不多，只是她们通常只卖给一个人。

他目前所知道的，就是她的alpha已经不太喜欢她了，甚至有可能已经抛弃了她。他太急太急了，好想马上把她据为己有。

“如果你的alpha不要你了，你就来找我吧。”

Jasmine震惊地看着他，“谢谢您的好意，但是我不需要。”

这是被婉拒了吧？

索尔·奥丁森人生第一次被拒绝了。但是他还得强忍着难过，为了不丢面子也得把人送到门口。

Jasmine住的小公寓楼还挺讲究的，估计给他做助理，老头给了不少钱。索尔跟着她到门口，她掏出钥匙把门打开，俩人都愣在了原地。

“波尔森先生……？”

“父亲？！”

坐在客厅的并不是别人，正是索尔的父亲，Jasmine的雇主，奥丁·波尔森本人。

“我听说出了点事，就过来看看。”

索尔想问你这老家伙怎么会有人家屋里钥匙。转念一想似乎明白了什么，鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

Jasmine……本来就是死老头的人吧？

索尔转头就走，在电梯里，他自嘲地想，果然啊，那条老狗怎么可能没发现Jasmine身上有母亲的影子呢？


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine和奥丁聊过之后，还是放心不下索尔，便主动提出要去找找他。

奥丁说道：“那臭小子总该长大了，这一天天的……”

“他不会自己突然长大的……也许您该和他谈一谈。”

奥丁这严父的角色一扮就是二十几年，恐怕也不是一朝一夕能扭转过来的。

“我能跟他谈什么？”

“不知道？也许……关于芙丽嘉阿姨？”

这个名字，无论是对奥丁还是索尔，都是坚决不能提的地雷。换作平时奥丁一定大怒了，但此刻面对女孩真诚无害的双眼，他怎么也气不起来。

“罢了，你先去找他吧。”

* * *

Jasmine第一时间回了索尔的豪宅，楼上楼下里里外外寻了好几遍，确定他根本没有回来过。

大白天的，索尔能去哪呢？电话也转接到了语音信箱，摆明了就是不想被人打扰。

还好她这一年贴身助理不是白当的，索尔平时爱去哪里玩，她至少有个起码的印象。

这些地方大多数是夜店酒吧一类的，她就一家家去询问。她的运气还算不错，在第三家就堵到了人。

白天夜店没有营业，就专门开了吧台的位置给他。她一进门就看到一个金发壮汉趴在吧台上，神智不清，边上还有几瓶空掉的酒瓶。

“天啊，你到底喝了多少？”她小心地拍了拍alpha的肩膀。

索尔抬起头，蓝眼睛已经醉得找不到方向，眼神好不容易才聚焦到来人身上，“又是你？怎么赶不走啊你这人？”

Jasmine依然是那没脾气的样子，“波尔森先生让我跟着您。”

听到这名字他整个人像被火烫了似的，“去他妈的奥丁！”

“那是您父亲。”

“哼。”他乜斜着醉眼看她，“难不成你真想当我妈啊？”

Jasmine当他胡言乱语，没打算和醉鬼较真，就直接上手要搀他起来，“我带您回家。”

索尔被酒精麻痹了手脚，就任她扶着也不挣扎。她把他一条手臂扛在肩上，搂着他的腰一路跌跌撞撞往外走。她第一次和他如此亲密地接触，索尔只觉得浑身绵软，只有一个东西硬得不讲道理。

他稀里糊涂地被丢进车后座，过了一会又被稀里糊涂拖出来，然后衬衫扣子被解开，裤链被拉下。这一系列动作，若不是他已神智不清，真像他做爱前的步骤。

水落在他头上，让他想起昨夜在大雨中绝望的梭巡，他这才稍微清醒了写，睁眼发现自己坐在家中浴室的浴缸里，那套被雨水浸湿又干了的西装被扔在了一旁。

Jasmine也在。她抓着沾满泡沫的浴球，带着些许嫌弃的表情一下下搓洗他的身体。

酒精带来的麻痹已经消去，而理智尚未回归。

索尔只记得自己从浴缸里站了起来，一把抱住了Jasmine。到卧室没有多远，此时路程又像被折叠了一般。

Omega女孩被扔到了床上，她轻轻呻吟一声，没有挣扎。索尔压在她身上，很快就扒光了她的衣服。她依然一声不吭，反而让索尔气急败坏起来。他的手入侵她两腿之间的私密，三两下就找准花穴插了进去。她终于疼得哼了一声，不愿直视他的脸。

他只觉指尖触感干涩，看得出她很害怕，浑身僵硬，夹得他的手指都快拔不出来了。

他抓住她下颚，逼她转过头来看自己：“如果我上了你，奥丁会生气是吧？他一定会气疯了，对不对？”

她脸色煞白，半天才吐出一句虚弱的话：“没有……”

不知怎么拉扯到的，她头上的伤又开裂了，血像蛇一样顺着额角爬了下来，在惨白的脸上更是触目惊心。

索尔抽回了罪恶的手，像个笨蛋似的不知所措，下意识地想替她擦掉血迹，直到把血抹得到处都是才清醒了。

“不要动，我去拿医药箱。”

索尔把整个医药箱都搬了过来，拿出干净的棉花清理伤口周围。

“嗷……呜呜呜……”Jasmine一抖一抖的。

“这么怕疼？”

“就是很怕嘛……”

“那你自己捂着吧。”

Jasmine用棉花按着伤口，一脸苦恼：“是不是不能洗头了……”

“当然不能！”

“那……那我要请假。这可怎么见人啊，呜呜……”

索尔第一次见到Jasmine的这一面，连心底也柔软了起来，要不是怕又伤着她，他好想把她抱在怀里揉一揉。她好可爱，好令人喜欢……唉，怎么就便宜了那个糟老头子？如果是他先遇到的Jasmine该多好……她到底跟了死老头多久了？早几年前就听人说奥丁在外面养了个小omega，当时他的态度是“关我屁事”，没想到如今他所有年头都是想跟她发生点什么事。

Jasmine现在看起来也不过20出头的样子，那么当年她岂不是才十五六岁？还未成年啊！老头居然这么变态？有钱就可以为所欲为？？

真是越想越不对头，索尔坐立不安，恨不得立刻报警。看着面前的Jasmine，好像还带着一丝尚未褪去的稚气，身体就带上了alpha的标记，也许根本没有思考过别的可能性。

“你就没有想过离开吗？”

Jasmine不知道他脑中激烈的活动，愣了一下，“去哪里？”

“过你自己的生活。”

“啊？”Jasmine有些哭笑不得，“这就是我的生活啊，大概在你眼里很不像样吧。”索尔不知人间疾苦的样子，有时真让她讨厌，有时却又有些治愈。

“你还很年轻啊，就打算带着标记过吗？”

她似乎情绪有些低落，“我……没得选。”

“怎么会？叫奥丁带你到医院去处标记，他不肯你就告死他。”

一个被标记的omega，想要合法去处标记，必须得获得其alpha的许可。如果小姑娘铁了心要分手，死老头子总不至于揪着人家不放吧？

Omega女孩听了这话正疑惑，忽然明白了他在说什么，一下子又羞又恼，“您想什么呢？我和您父亲……才不是那样的关系！”

“嗯？他不是你的alpha？”

“不，不是的……”Jasmine连忙否认。她摸了摸颈后的标记，眼泪就涌了出来，“我也不知道……那个人是谁……”

“你不知道你的alpha是谁？”索尔被看似荒唐的话惊到了，这后面的可能性让他心凉了半截。

“是我15岁的时候。”Jasmine吞咽了一下，闭上了眼睛，好像回忆给她带来了极大痛苦，“那是我分化的第二年。福利院没法继续留下去，一时也找不到维持生计的办法。有个自称酒吧老板的人找到我，让我去他那里卖酒。我在酒吧喝了他给的水，就什么也不知道了。过了很久……我才醒，什么也看不见……也动不了……那儿好像有好几个人……”

讲到这，她开始抽咽起来，“我只记得……很痛很痛……我一挣扎，他们就用打我……”

索尔想起她被女alpha欺负那天说的话：“反抗只会让我更疼”。他再也按耐不住心痛，一把将她搂紧怀中，一下下轻轻地拍着她的后背。他脑中混乱成一团，想起公子哥圈里某几个没下限的alpha，那几人就喜欢玩omega，还非得是处女才行。

“如果难受就别说了吧。”索尔替她擦掉了眼泪，心口堵得慌。别看他平日里看起来吊儿郎当，其实是个共情能力极强的人。

“不行，我得说……还没有说到波尔森先生。”

他跟这件事又有什么关系？索尔安静了，默许她继续说下去。

“我昏过去好几次，到最后他们以为我死了，就把我随便扔在酒吧后面的垃圾桶。是波尔森先生路过，把我送去了医院。”

索尔气得浑身冒冷汗，另一方面听到父亲的出现又十分疑惑，老狐狸从来不去那种场所的啊？除非……除非他是去找自己的！

想到这个可能性，他手颤抖不已。“你还记得那天是什么日期吗？”

“嗯，我永远忘不了，是11月7日。”

索尔绝望地闭上了双眼。11月8日是母亲的忌日。前一天奥丁到酒吧找他，与他大吵了一架，出门才捡到了Jasmine。现在他十分确定那几个该在地狱里被炙烤的人渣是谁了。

当天那几个人也邀请了索尔去“玩玩”，他当时只以为又是什么乱交派对。他不太看得上那些人，正打算疏远，加上母亲忌日将近，他没有心情玩乐，就语气很差地拒绝了。

这一下换他后悔得泪流满面了：“对不起……真是对不起……”

见他也哭了，Jasmine不明所以，还是下意识地想安慰他：“你道歉干嘛呀……”

“那天……那天我也在酒吧的……我本来有机会可以阻止这件事……”

“您千万不要自责……”她也感慨良多，“那天在酒吧的有几百人，难道该怪每一个吗？坏事是坏人做的，和你没有关系。”

索尔依旧难过得说不出话，只是紧紧抱着她，抚摸她的身体，好像这样能把她受的那些伤害擦掉一样。

“所以，波尔森先生和您一样，本质上是非常善良的人，只是他更不懂如何表达。把我送进医院之后过几天他还来看我，陪我说话，话讲着讲着他也开始流泪了。”

奥丁这人？他也会哭？他不是没有心吗？？母亲死前他甚至都不来看一眼！他在Jasmine面前演的是哪一出？

Jasmine继续说道：“然后我才知道，波尔森先生是芙丽嘉阿姨的丈夫。真是太巧了对不对？他说，他的妻子去世前几天还在跟他讨论说要收养个孩子。他那时候太忙就没放在心上，想过段时间再处理。那天他把我送进医院之后，好像想起了什么，回家把当年准备一半的材料翻找了出来，结果在档案上看到了我的名字。”

一个又一个的巧合，炸得索尔头昏眼花。如果母亲没有发生意外，那Jasmine应该是他的妹妹了才对……那样的话，他们又会是什么样子呢？索尔想，他会好好保护她，他不会变成现在这种混蛋……

“波尔森先生还说，这些年他没有一刻不在后悔，他每天都在想，为什么那天晚上死的不是他。他说很抱歉我这些年流落街头的生活，让我给他一个机会至少挽回一点点。您的父母真的都是大好人，他们本来没有义务帮我的……后来波尔森先生还出钱让我上了大学，毕业之后就让我到阿斯加德来……所以我就遇见了您。”

索尔内心万分煎熬，指尖触摸到她的标记，问道：“你不想复仇吗？”

“我也不知道那些人是谁，就算知道了，估计也是我惹不起的人。我不想给波尔森先生添麻烦。我在医院的时候，有个omega护士看着我的标记说，对于我们这样的人来说，这未必全然是坏事，至少日后我不会再受其他alpha的骚扰了。当时我很生气，还骂了他。可笑的是，这么多年过去，我越发觉得他说的是对的。这个强奸犯给我的标记，居然某种程度上成了我的护身符。不然昨天在小巷子里，不过是被再强奸一次的下场罢了。”

“你不需要再带着强奸犯的标记活下去，你值得拥有自由。”

“去除标记需要alpha的同意书……我不想再见到他们任何一个人了。而且……以后我可能没办法保护自己。”

“可别把我当成什么酒囊饭袋，这种事情都处理不好的话，我也不是奥丁的儿子了。”索尔意识到，重新开始接受父亲，似乎只是一瞬之间的事，“我只需要听你的想法。你愿不愿意？”

Jasmine思考了很久很久，最后缓慢而沉重地点了头。

索尔忽然之间好像换了个人，变得冷静而威严，就如Jasmine那天在谈判桌上窥见的那般，仿佛另一人格。

“至于那三个人，其中一个几年前吸多了毒死了。而另外两个……”他的蓝眼睛变得很冷，“也很快了。”

* * *

近期最大的新闻：A和B两大集团被爆出有贩卖omega人口的黑产，证据确凿，还有好几位受害者的详细指控。趁着人们关注的焦点所在，越来越多的omega选择站出来，讲述所遭受到的不公正待遇。

这件事正堵在近年来越来越热的omega人权运动的枪口上，一周之内便发酵为席卷了全世界的社会事件。很快宪法修正草案被提出，加入了许多对omega人权的保障条例。

这是奥丁森夫妇结婚的第五年，索尔正式接管阿斯加德的第三年。AB两家集团公司就像在狩猎的游戏里中了枪的猎物，奄奄一息之中正好倒入了阿斯加德布得网中。吞并AB集团之后，阿斯加德到了空前强大的地步，并且前景一片光明。

Jasmine还是索尔的助理，变了的是索尔本人。她不再跑腿打杂，专心帮总裁打理各项事宜，还有了自己的助理。不过做饭这件事，她还是喜欢亲力亲为。

这天Jasmine端着咖啡走进总裁办公室，电视上正在播放宪法修正案通过的新闻。市政广场前聚集满了人，代表了omega的旗帜处处飘扬，人们欢呼雀跃，相互拥抱落泪。

“过来。”索尔拍拍大腿示意她。

Jasmine笑着坐在了他腿上，亲昵地搂住他脖子，调侃道：“Alpha上司在工作时间占omega下属便宜，你知道会怎么样吗？”

她的脸被索尔揪了一把。“我就摸我老婆，看谁敢管我。”

Jasmine假装委屈低头：“唉，死alpha癌。”

“哎，今晚把小鬼头送去我爸那里，我有个宝贝想单独给你看看。”

一边说着一边就动手动脚起来了。

噫，好恶。但是又有点喜欢怎么办？Jasmine被他逗弄得脸颊红红的。色鬼还是那个色鬼，只是他现在只对她一个人发骚了。

“好吧。”

“是豪华套餐噢，小姐有没有兴趣听一下介绍？”

“也……也行？”

门关得很紧，确认了。


End file.
